


Alph vs. the World

by RalseitheBoy001



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Spirits, Spoilers, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalseitheBoy001/pseuds/RalseitheBoy001
Summary: Alph takes on the Final Battle, as Galeem and Dharkon watch. However, they realize something bad is happening, as he quickly kills all of their minions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3, please don't hate! Feel free to leave constructive criticism if you'd like!

Alph entered the portal to the Final Battle. Galeem and Dharkon were both there, watching. Galeem didn't expect what was about to happen, although Dharkon was just recently beaten by Alph, so he knew what was coming. Alph walked up to Tetra. Then, the Lord of Light realized what was going on. He had the spirit of Akuma. And with one Pikmin... Tetra was gone.

Galeem and Dharkon were both terrified, as Alph continued forward, destroying all the spirits. He killed one of the Master Hands within 2 or 3 blows and then freed Crazy Hand from Dharkon shortly afterward. Dharkon was terrified. Even Legend Spirits were falling in mere seconds.

"Pathetic." Alph whispered as he continued his rampage. While he was demolishing every spirit, he seemed to be keeping a balance between the Light and Dark. Keeping the two equal. He approached the Crazy Hand that was not yet dead. Naked Snake was down. Had it not been for the shift in the balance, Crazy would have been dead by now. But Alph continued.

Alph walked over to Magnus. Only two stars. The poor spirit died with one attack. But the balance was equal once again, and Alph continued his journey to Crazy Hand. The only thing blocking Alph now was Dark Samus. Akuma had a type advantage here, the echo had almost no chance. And sure enough, with one downward strike from above, the clone took over 100 damage. Alph needed to restore the balance, but Crazy hand's time left in this world slowly decreased. 

Alph chose EVE as the next victim. Akuma had a type disadvantage here, Galeem realized. He hoped this spirit could stop Alph. EVE... survived an attack?! Galeem was happy, thinking this was the end for Alph. Another hit was tanked, but that was it. Galeem was shocked. EVE didn't land one hit. But... the Balance! It wasn't equal. Dharkon had more time to prepare Crazy Hand for the fight, as Alph approached Young Samus. The Snake next to Samus fell. It was clear Samus was next. She hit Alph, and he took... less than 1 Damage?! and Young Samus perished. But yet, the balance remained uneven. How many more spirits would it take? 

Alph's next victim was Chibi-Robo. The poor robot had a disadvantage and only 2 stars. He didn't stand a chance. Alph missed a few hits and got hit himself for 1 Damage. But, of course, the Gunner that Chibi-Robo possessed was dead. The balance was equal. Alph approached Crazy Hand, as Dharkon feared for the Hand's life...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Hand attempts to fight Alph the Destroyer, and many more fights commence.

Alph walked up to the Hand. Crazy got over his fear, and began to fight, entering the battle with his classic laugh. 1 Hit. 2 Hits. Crazy Hand was stunned. 3 Hits, 4 Hits, Crazy woke up with hardly any HP left. 1 Final Hit. Crazy Hand screamed. He fell into the background, and exploded. Dharkon was scared. Galeem summoned his last defense, another Master Hand. 

Agents of Light have appeared!

The Balance was majorly shifted in the Light's favor. Galeem was winning. Alph ran up to Solgaleo, one of the few things between him and Master Hand. Solgaleo came out of the Pokeball, but it was too late. One hit. Incineroar fell to the ground, and the Spirit was gone. Alph continued, as the balance shifted. But the Light was still winning. But not for long, Alph thought to himself. He looked at his next challenge. 

Mythra. A Legendary Spirit. He was at a disadvantage. If Galeem could speak, he would be laughing at Alph. He knew this was a bad matchup for Alph. Alph knew he was also in trouble. But did he stop? Did he change his spirits? Did he give up? No. He jumped right into battle. Galeem's look of pride remained. Corrin and Shulk were taking the hits. They knocked Alph offstage, but he got back up again. He launched a Pikmin, but nothing changed. Both of his enemies stayed strong. He was at 25+ Damage. Galeem thought he might lose. Alph's reign of terror could come to an end at last. But no.

Galeem was shocked. Corrin was gone. Only Shulk could stop Alph now. He swung the Beam Sword Corrin dropped, knocking Alph back. But Alph stayed strong. He only had one Pikmin left, but he threw it. Shulk stopped... and was launched. The Battle was over. Galeem was... terrified. The Balance didn't shift, it was uneven still. Alph walked up to Palutena. He was not afraid. Both of them were Attack types, it was perfectly balanced. One shot. Palutena was gone. Galeem was afraid. Balance was restored, but not for long. Dharkon was also scared. As Alph walked up to Master Hand.

No, we're not leaving you on a cliffhanger this time. We're ending this fight. It's time. Will Alph and Akuma prevail? Well, I think you know the answer, but let's see. 1 Hit. Master punched Alph away, but it was nothing to Alph. 2 Hits. 3 Hits. Master Hand fell to the ground. 4 Hits, 5 Hits. Master Hand fell in the same as Crazy, in only 5 hits from Alph. Master Hand... was free.

Master Hand teleported to Crazy Hand, and opened a portal. The balance was shifted in the dark's favor. Now, Alph approached Shanoa to help restore Balance to the world. 1 Pikmin. The balance stayed the same. Octoling Octopus? Alph was at a disadvantage, but both Galeem and Dharkon knew that couldn't stop him. 1 Hit. 1 Down. 3 Greninjas left. 2 went down in one hit, 1 is Left. Alph kept missing... Was this truly not the end? It sadly was. A swing of a Pikmin, and the last Greninja goes flying. No shifts in the balance.

Ball. Mr. Game and Watch and his friends approached. Kirby and Jigglypuff were both killed in the same hit, and G&W's shield was broken. Pac-Man was gone next, and Alph approached a stunned G&W. 1 more strike. All 4, gone that quickly. The balance was back, and Alph approached Madama Butterfly. A Legend, with a poisonous cloud. Alph wouldn't get rid of Akuma, and Akuma has no support slots to prevent the Poison from reaching Alph. Could this be it? Dharkon expected nothing less than the end of Alph's life. But would it work? The fight began. Alph got close to death, through Bayonetta's attacks and the Poison cloud, but it wasn't enough.

Even Legends fall. Dharkon was shocked. Alph was unbeatable at this point. Or was he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alph gets closer to the final battle.

Bowser, in his Wedding Outfit, blocked the path. Alph had to protect Peach, but he didn't care. He dove in, straight for Bowser. Bowser was defeated. The balance still was not changed. It remained even... but somebody else blocked Alph's path. A small boy with orange hair in a striped shirt. Claus. Another Legend.

"Heh... you think you can beat US?!" Alph said as he charged at Claus. 119 Damage. Claus was launched away. But.. something was off. No slomo, no red lightning, no Victory? And then, another enemy appeared. Similar to Claus, but metal, and holding a Beam Sword. 141 Damage. But the Masked Man stayed strong. He couldn't let Alph win. About 20 more damage. He wasn't dead. Why wouldn't he die?! One more strike. It was over, finally. Alph took the spirit of Claus. The balance was still even, as he approached the portal the hands opened.

The hands rubbed together and increased the portal size, and Master Hand jumped in. Alph realized that he, sadly, can't go in there and kill everything himself. He would have to trust Master Hand. So he waited...

But that's boring. Let's go check out what Master Hand is doing! 

50 Fighters. 1 Hand. No spirits. This wouldn't be as easy as it would be for Alph. Master Hand got ready to fight. He stunned some fighters and slapped them away. They ran at him, and he shot them with his finger guns, killing a few. A few more were down. He continued. He drilled them into the ground, and snapped, killing most of them, but more spawned. It seemed to be an effective strategy, so he kept going. 29 left. He tricked a few into going offstage and then drilled them into the abyss. 19 left. They struck him down.

Master Hand was dead. But he got back up. He had to try again...! So he did.

Alph was getting impatient. What was taking Master Hand so long? He decided to go in and investigate, as Crazy Hand was too busy stopping Galeem and Dharkon's interference with the plan.

Drill, Snap, Slap. Drill, Snap, Slap. Master Hand kept doing this, trying to get rid of all the fighters this time. 26 left. Suddenly, someone jumped off of him. Alph?! Sure enough, Alph was here. He was tired of waiting. Master Hand and Alph continued to fight the invaders. Alph killed most of them, with MH helping too, burying fighters to leave them vulnerable, and stunning others. 15 left. Could they win?! 3 Left. Master Hand only had 0.4 HP remaining, but they did it. As a team. 

You've conquered both light and darkness!

Alph emerged, seeing a path before him. He could just fight one of them, Galeem or Dharkon... No. He walked up the middle path. Galeem and Dharkon got over their long-lasting fear of Alph. They came together. Alph was there. It was time...

For the finale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end.

Alph realized he couldn't do this alone. He decided to have two other fighters go before him, with the power of Akuma, and he would only come out if it was an emergency and both of the others were dead. He looked among the other fighters. The Ice Climbers joined him. Roy stood up and volunteered, but realized somebody was behind him. He noticed who it was. Kirby. the one who had saved Alph in the first place. He backed away, and let Kirby take the second slot. Alph moved to the back of the line, and the 4 began their quest. Their quest to end this. Akuma, Popo and Nana, Kirby, and Alph. They enter the arena, but... this isn't a normal fight! The stage begins scrolling up, as Popo and Nana begin platforming, to reach the top and stop Galeem and Dharkon.

Galeem and Dharkon were fighting each other at the top, but were ready to attack the fighters when they got too close. It began.   
Galeem's wings became visible to the duo as they jumped up. Dr. Mario and Lucina's Light and Dark clones attacked! As Lucina was quickly killed with Akuma's strength, Ganondorf jumped out as well! Dr. Mario was gone, and Roy arrived. Ganon was down. Roy countered Popo's attack for 2 Damage, and the 2 climbers quickly finished him off. Dharkon's tentacles stabbed down, but the 2 jumped out of the way. They continued up, only for the Dark Deity himself to show up.

He slowly came from the left, throwing what seemed to be stars made of his tentacles upwards. Popo hit him a few times, and Dharkon retreated. Wolf, Yoshi, Peach, and Bayonetta's clones rushed out. Samus appeared as Peach was killed. Yoshi was down, and Bayonetta fell, not even from an attack, just from failed recovery. Robin appeared, and Samus was killed off as well. Robin was down. Popo jumped up and dealt the final blow to Wolf, as more platforms formed and the climbers continued their journey. They dodged a few more strikes from Dharkon, but Nana fell down! She was gone, and Popo had to make the journey alone... He didn't know if he could do it, but he stayed determined.

Mr. Game and Watch, Ridley, Wario and Link. Link got rid of Ridley, and Meta Knight appeared. Mr. Game and Watch was defeated, and Pit appeared. Link was down. Snake came out. Wario was down. Dark Pit arrived. Meta Knight disposed of Pit, and Dark Pit killed Snake. Popo killed Meta Knight, and Dark Pit was next.

Galeem came out from the right, but Popo quickly beat him, causing him to retreat quickly. Popo grabbed a Maxim Tomato and Rocket Belt, and carried on. He jumped out of the way of an attack from Galeem's wings, only to get hit by another. Popo grabbed another Rocket Belt and flew past some Bob-ombs, only to get hit by a few. He kept flying, though, and reached the end of the Bob-omb onslaught. He got hit by a few attacks from Galeem, and then he reached what was currently the top. Squirtle, Wii Fit Trainer, Richter, and Chrom.

Galeem flew into the background, as Dharkon did the same to watch the fight. They began fighting behind Popo,as Richter fell into the abyss. Zelda was spawned by Dharkon to replace him, only for her to explode. Dharkon sent in Ike, as Chrom eliminated Squirtle. Galeem summoned Lucario, and Popo killed Chrom and Wii Fit Trainer. The two deitys sent in Mario and Sonic, as Lucario was eliminated and replaced with Duck Hunt by Galeem. Popo swung his hammer, and Mario was sent flying. Nobody spawned. Duck Hunt was killed. Sonic was down. Ike was killed. With a flash of light...

Popo and Nana were on Final Destination, as spirit-like orbs that looked like the bosses flew into view. They hit Dracula, and entered his arena. Dracula got ready to fight. The climbers hit Dracula head-on, as he fought back with a fire attack. Dracula fell down from another attack, only to transform. Popo jumped back, and then began to attack. With a few more hammer swings, Dracula was down.

Ganon was next. Ganondorf transformed into the Demon King, and the Climbers ran behind Ganon to attack his tail, dodging a sword swing. Nana was sent flying by another attack, as Popo failed to get behind Ganon again. With another hammer swing from the climbers on Ganon's tail, the Demon King fell over. During this vulnerable period, they ALMOST killed Ganon, but he got up before the final strike. The two were launched away, but they came back. They jumped over him one more time, and finished off the Demon King.

Then, they went for Galleom. They hit him for a while, avoiding all his attacks, before he got angry and launched the Ice Climbers away. They jumped back at him and finished him off, as he exploded into a pile of scrap metal.

Giga Bowser. Bowser transformed into his giant form, and the climbers got ready. They quickly eliminated him, only getting hit a few times. Giga Bowser exploded.

Only Rathalos and Marx remained, as the climbers chose Rathalos next. The dragon swooped down, before roaring at the duo. They jumped right at him, hitting him in the tail as he flew away. He dove head on at the climbers, who quickly jumped over the attack. They got a few more hits in while avoiding his roar, before he flew up again. He flew into the background and shot a few fireballs at Popo and Nana, who quickly dodged. They hit him again, and Rathalos collapsed. They hit him a few times, but he got back up, only for the duo to see a Deku Nut that they quickly threw at Rathalos, stunning him. They killed him while he was stunned.

They hit the final flying orb, Marx. Marx transformed, and began his attack. They hit him a lot, and then dodged an Ice Bomb. Marx teleported around a bit, before trying to swing at Marx, as the Jester split in half and formed a black hole. The two were sucked in, and thrown out. They dodged Marx as he emerged from the Shadows, and delivered one final hit. Marx was down. All the bosses were down, and they took a Heart Container that was lying there. And then, with one final flash of light...


	5. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popo and Nana take on the last fight.

Dharkon's tentacles and Galeem's wings rushed at each other, as the orbs appeared, fighting each other. It was time for the final battle. Popo and Nana dodged a few lasers, attacking both orbs. Galeem summoned a few lasers, and Dharkon seperated himself from most of his tentacles, approaching Galeem. The lasers hit Dharkon, but Dharkon missed his attack. Galeem collapsed from a few more attacks, and Dharkon formed his tentacles into a hammer. The climbers ran out from under it, as it swung down on Galeem. 

Galeem was angry. Both of the orbs formed a wave-like pattern with pure light and dark energy. The climbers jumped between the waves until Galeem and Dharkon came back. Galeem attacked with his wings as Dharkon formed a few X-Bombs. The orbs teleported away as they formed clones of Bowser and Daisy. The two clones exploded, and Galeem and Dharkon returned once again. Galeem formed a few more lasers, as Dharkon did the same. All of the lasers were dodged by the climbers. Galeem formed a few + Bombs, which were easily avoided by both Dharkon and the Ice Climbers.

Popo and Nana were hit at last, as Dharkon opened a rift. Galeem also spawned 2 more similar-looking orbs as the climbers stunned Dharkon. Each orb threw a few balls of light at the vulnerable Dharkon, until they disappeared and the real Galeem formed his wings into a sword-like shape and stabbed Dharkon through the eye, hitting Nana as well.

Meanwhile, Alph and Kirby watched the fight, waiting for the cue. Alph was impressed by the Ice Climbers' skill, while Kirby was worried about them. Would they win by themselves? Would they need his help?

Dharkon was furious. Galeem was hit once again, and made vulnerable and Dharkon aimed an attack at Galeem, which also hit Popo and Nana. Dharkon formed a hammer with his tentacles once again, which slammed into Galeem. The Light Lord got up once again, as the two disappeared and formed clones of Peach and Ganondorf. The Ice Climbers simply stayed away until the clones exploded. Galeem was almost dead. 

One more strike. Popo knocked Galeem out, as the Light Lord fell away. Only Dharkon remained. Would the Ice Climbers be able to beat him? Dharkon spawned a few X-Bombs, which were avoided, and then sent out a powerful shot, knocking Nana away. She was luckily able to recover, as Popo helped her up. The X-Bombs came again, hitting the two this time. Nana was gone. Popo doubted he would be able to finish alone, but he kept trying. Dharkon collapsed to the ground again, but Galeem wasn't here to stab him this time.

Popo struck with his Hammer a few times, finishing Dharkon off! With a bright explosion, he fell.

...

Alph congratulated Popo, as Kirby came out too. The Hands were dissipating and Galeem and Dharkon fell into the sea below. The rest of the fighters joined in and watched, as both orbs spawned one last shockwave. The spirits, including Akuma, all ascended to return to their world as Alph waved goodbye to his companion.

\--

_Colors weave into a spire of flame,_

_Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed._

_Bear this torch against the cold of the night,_

_Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!_


End file.
